Bloody Conclusion
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Makoto Ito cannot make his choice between two girls, the result is bloody.


**First off, thanks for one of my friends generated this wonderful inspiration.**

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

**Parody Trailer:**

**Makoto Ito: **_****_"_**The number one multiversal hero, I need your help.**_"_****_

**Ryuji Hasuma: **_****_"_**What do you want? If you ask me to dismantle you, I'm glad to do so.**_"_****_

**Makoto Ito:**_** **_"_**Proceed if you want, but if you decommission me, goddess her majesty decommissions you.**_"_****_

**Ryuji Hasuma: **_****_"_**That's literally true. I wonder when you become so smart.**_"_****_

**Makoto Ito: _"Since you can be created from nowhere and become so strong, I can be converted to be smarter too. But I think the architect should never ever let her had a miscarriage."_**

**Ryuji Hasuma: _"That's literally true. So seriously, what do you want?"_**

**Makoto Ito:**_** "When I woke up today, I just realized one thing, that is, none here wants me around."**_

**Ryuji Hasuma: _"That's literally true. So?"_**

**Makoto Ito: **_**"So I need to borrow your ****multiverse ****transition machine, what ever its name is. I have had it, I don't want to remain in this universe for another day.****"**_

**Ryuji Hasuma****: _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're too notorious even among the _**_**multiverse****s. They won't give you a visa.****"**_

**Makoto Ito****: _"That's literally true. But I had chosen a _**_**multiverse that doesn't need a visa to sign up.****"**_

**Ryuji Hasuma:**_** "What is it?"**_

**Makoto Ito:**_** "The universe of ACE Combat X2. A communism terrorist organization called ****Valahia is going to launch a joint assault on Tokyo, I can enlist as a pilot to operate their flying batteries Spiridus**** and Orgoi.**"****_

**Ryuji Hasuma: _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you had taken the oath to the Flag of Rising Sun."_**

**Makoto Ito:**_** "That's literally true. I also took an oath that I'll love Kotonoha for life when we were lovers, and I didn't keep it. Seems one of my specialties is taking an oath and don't keep it."**_

**Ryuji Hasuma:**_** "****That's literally true.**"****_

**Makoto Ito:**_** "Besides, Kotonoha and her family and her families' friends and allies don't have equivalents in that universe. So I'll be weapons free. Any questions?****"******_

**Ryuji Hasuma:**_** "Nope."**_

**Makoto Ito: _"Then shall I say 'we are rolling'?"_**

**Ryuji Hasuma: _"I'm going to get the machine operational, you wait here."_**

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Kotonoha once secretly constructed a template of a love story in her heart:

Boy and girl meet each other under the arrangement of destiny, then with the help of a good friend, they confess to each other, accept each other, and become a couple of lovers. This is the first love for the girl, even holding hands with her boyfriend will make her extreme nervous and blushful. Although in the beginning, the couple has some awkward moments, however as they progressly reach to deeper levels of each other's heart, the distance between them is shortened, and even shortened.

Suddenly the girl is bullied by many people who come out from nowhere, hostile doodle on desk and textbook, garbage in locker…because they are jealous about her relationship with her boyfriend. One day, girl prepares a big lunchbox with abundant and diverse contents for her boyfriend. She gets up at 5:00 a.m., politely turns down her mother's offer of assistance, braves all difficulties alone to finish the work, but when she's going to meet her lover with lunchbox and full of longing, she's bullied again by being deliberately stumbled over, and the lunchbox is knocked over with contents fall out. At this critical moment, the knight of shining armor appears, girl's lover shields his girlfriend from others and declares: "She's my girlfriend! If anyone dares to make her unhappy, I'll decommission you permanently!"

Defeated, those who bully the girl retreat back to nowhere dejectedly. Boy and girl moves to roof to enjoy the food in lunchbox-or the rest of the food. Taking a bite of the sushi prepared by girl, boy says: "I think you mistook salt for granulated sugar."

Girl: "Really?" Takes a bite of food clamped by boy's chopsticks: "Oh no! I made a mistake…" Suddenly she realizes something as her face reddens.

Boy: "What's wrong?"

Girl: "We…we just had an indirect kiss…"

Boy smiles: "So why don't we have a direct one?"

"え？" While she's still surprised, boy gently kisses the girl's lips, the story has a happy ending.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Kotonoha is standing on the balcony, voiceless and motionless. Another side of the window, right in side the bedroom, are Makoto Ito and Sekai Saionji.

Sekai is gasping: "Come on! You just fired a shot in me! Now you want another shot?"

Makoto: "Then why you are still putting a move on me? You want more shots from me right?"

Sekai: "On Makoto, you just too bad. But…I feel so good that I can have your love."

Makoto: "Yeah, I love you too Sekai…"

Kotonoha sees everything and hears everything via the gaps of window shade, she is still voiceless and motionless like a statue. It is snowing, pure-white snowflakes drift down, soon the entire balcony as well as her top and shoulders are covered by a layer of silver. Once upon a time, inside Kotonoha's heart, there is a dream about love, pure as snowflakes, transparent as crystals. But this beautiful dream is shattered, it only can remain in maiden's heart and cannot be realized.

Silently, tears come out from Kotonoha's beautiful, dark-purple eyes, run down along her delicate face. Why the development of scenario is totally different from her thought? She, Kotonoha Katsura should be the one Makoto-kun loves, Sekai Saionji should be a support character, the protagonists should be Makoto Ito and Kotonoha Katsura. What did she done? Why she is being tortured like this? Suddenly, Kotonoha discovered something, it is a dozuki/nokogiri, lies right in the corner of the tool chest. Kotonoha can't help to laugh: I had endured so many pain and obstructions, however the solution is so easy, too easy! It is obvious, just exterminate that one who was once her (only) friend, exterminate that one who betrays her and destroys her pure dream of love, just exterminate…that one.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Kotonoha doesn't know why schoolmates, no whether in elementary school or high school, are cold and hostile to her, because she is the daughter of a prominent family? Or because she is so shy and reserved? Or because…her body is so different from others? Just like a chrysalis transforms into a butterfly, in fifth grade, suddenly her body started a sequence of changes, remodels her from a lovely child to a beautiful matured woman, it came too early and processed too rapid, Kotonoha was not ready for it-and didn't enjoy it either, since it attracted even more unwanted and unfriendly notices from others. Then Kotonoha met him, Makoto Ito, her destined boy and first love. Meanwhile, another girl appeared in front of Kotonoha, Sekai Saionji, the one she once most trusted and relied on beside Makoto, her only friend, also…the one who betrayed her and despoiled her love.

Dawn, Kotonoha receives a mail from Sekai in her bedroom.

_Name: Sekai Saionji_

_Title: About Makoto_

_Text: Katsura-san, shall we talk about Makoto? I'm at Haramihama Station._

5:25 a.m., two girls meet at the station platform.

Sekai looks on ground in guilt: "Katsura-san…I know I owe you everything…but…I still ask you…no, I beg you, please give up Makoto! Or none of us will have a new beginning, none of us will be happy!"

Kotonoha: "Words like 'ask', 'beg', should be my line…I consider Saionji-san as my best friend…my only friend all the time…you don't know how happy I was when the first time you talked to me…without Saionji-san, I may never become Makoto-kun's girlfriend… (**not exactly true, in Summer Days Kotonoha and Makoto become a happy couple without Sekai, a lot of problems are also averted since there's no involvement from Sekai**) For all the time, I hold this appreciation to Saionji-san…but why? Why Saionji-san took Makoto-kun from me? And with such a sly way? You introduced Makoto-kun and me to meet each other, then you felt regret after we became lovers? Then you began to sneak him away from me? " Kotonoha is a very calm and gentle girl, however even she can lose control. She reveals the dozuki from handbag and puts it on Sekai's neck.

Sekai doesn't dodge: "So…you already hate me so much?"

Kotonoha: "It doesn't matter anymore…I won't escape from my feeling, so I will never give up Makoto-kun. I know the things between you two, even though I still love him, and I'll give him everything he wants. No matter Makoto-kun still loves me or not, I'll forgive him, accept everything from him, I will and I can do anything he asks, even those Saionji-san can't do for him!" Now Kotonoha is on the blink of yandere mode activation.

Sekai: "Wake up! Katsura-san! It shouldn't be like this! It shouldn't be…I really wanted to watch you and Makoto live happily in the beginning…but…Makoto…I couldn't control my love to him…even I knew that would betray you and hurt you…but when he came to me, I couldn't reject him…I became more and more selfish and despicable…" Her tears begin to fall: "Katsura-san…I love Makoto too, I don't want to give him up either…" She looks to ceiling: "…but now…I am so tired…so…if you want to kill me…do it."

Kotonoha: "No! Saionji-san, nobody loves Makoto-kun more than me! And it is the story for Makoto-kun and me, not for you! If you disappear, everything will be better, and my dream…my dream will come true! So DIE!" Sekai closes her eyes as Kotonoha attacks.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

_Name: Sekai Saionji_

_Title: No Title_

_Text: I had persuaded Katsura-san, and she had reserved a high-ranking suite in Sakakino Hills Hotel, spend the Christmas Eve at a place like there must be very happy, right? Just come with a joyful heart._

Reading the text on cell-phone screen, Makoto stands in middle of the overbridge and signs: "Finally…I still can't make a choice…both of them are good…just hope they won't ask me for such questions tonight…" He turns around, sees Kotonoha is walking to him.

Makoto is a little embarrassed: "Kotonoha…long time no see…"

Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun…" She felt strange herself: Why she's not happy to see him? Every time she sees him, even just briefly passes by, will make her happy from bottom of the heart, and the feeling will last for entire day. But why such happiness just disappears without a trace? It's because Saionji-san, or because those…

Makoto: "Kotonoha…Sekai says she had persuaded you…"

Kotonoha shows a red cell-phone: "Makoto-kun you mean this?"

Makoto: "That's Sekai's cell-phone…then where is she?"

_Name: Makoto Ito_

_Title: No Title_

_Text: Sekai, you're the one I love, but I think I shouldn't leave Kotonoha alone, you can understand too, right. Then we can feel not guilty to her._

_Name: Makoto Ito_

_Title: Tonight_

_Text: Why don't you reply? Maybe I said something not appropriate, sorry…But please believe I love you Sekai! So come to my place, I can't live without you._

Makoto-kun…are these you gave to Saionji-san?

Makoto turns around again and finds Sekai, she's not happy either.

Back to the station platform, Kotonoha drops dozuki and collapses: "I can't…I can't kill my friend…"

Katsura-san…if we met each other under a different circumstance, if we didn't fall in love to a same one…maybe we can be friends for life…because our love to Makoto drives us into insanity? Such love corrupted by desire of sex…such love of heaviness and bitterness…

Sekai: "Katsura-san…I'm pregnant."

Kotonoha: "Saionji-san…"

Sekai: "But Makoto…he said he wants to be with you…"

**(flashback) **

Makoto's home.

Makoto: "I can't, it seems I can't live without Kotonoha either. So let's tell her to join us, Kotonoha will accept…"

Sekai: "But Makoto I had been…"

Makoto: "You can't? But Kotonoha won't refuse me."

Sekai is shocked: "Makoto…"

**(flashback ends)**

Sekai: "Katsura-san…I never mean to hurt you…never mean to…if I can bravely deal with my feelings…if I'm not that lack of courage…" She hugs Kotonoha in arms tightly and cries out: "Forgive me Katsura-san! Forgive me…forgive me…forgive me…"

On the overbridge, Sekai shows a blue cell-phone-Kotonoha's cell-phone.

_Name: Makoto Ito_

_Title: I Want to See You_

_Text: Sekai doesn't matter anymore. I want to see you because I love you. Kotonoha, it seems I had been seduced by Sekai, sorry. Please forgive me._

_Name: Makoto Ito_

_Title: Can you come to my place?_

_Text: Kotonoha, sorry to neglect you recently, can you come to my place? I want to say sorry to you myself. My mother is at work as usual, so it's OK if we do anything._

Katsura-san…will she forgive me? And Makoto…where is your true love?

Makoto: "Those are mails I sent to Kotonoha yesterday…So you exchanged your cell-phones? Come on! Both of you look scary today, joke of Christmas?"

Sekai: "Enough, Makoto…" She stares at him in a fierce manner: "Which one? Which one you'll choose? Me or Katsura-san? Which one you'll choose, Makoto?"

Makoto is shocked: "S..Sekai…indeed I love you…if not, why we do it everyday?" He immediately turns to Kotonoha: "Of course I love Kotonoha too!" Makoto scratches head: "How to say it…isn't good we three love together? Both of you are important to me, and I can't live without you…I believe you think the same, we can be happy together…" Makoto doesn't notice Kotonoha's expression is becoming sadder and sadder.

Love, which I treasure so much and consider as the most holy gift, put everything aside to devote myself into it…Makoto-kun just think it as a lust? No! If Makoto-kun wants me to be like this, if Makoto-kun says he loves me, I should accept his demands without any problem…I had rendered my decision, but why? Why now my tears are pouring out? Makoto says he needs my body…NO! His not my Makoto-kun! My Makoto-kun never forces me to do what I don't like…

Makoto: "So it's settled, both of you are happy right?"

Makoto-kun's only girlfriend should be me…

Makoto: "I said I'll make it up for you Kotonoha, shall we do something nice tonight?"

Makoto-kun said he only loves me…Makoto-kun…Makoto-kun…

"Makoto-kun!" Kotonoha suddenly loses control, as a white flash, Makoto's side is cut by dozuki. Although Makoto is armor-plated, but it does no good against Kotonoha's insanely high attack output (**actually you won't stand a chance when facing Kotonoha with weapons, you may dodge her blade, but the sharp air-stream generated by blade will decommission you as well, when Kotonoha cuts Sekai's carotid wide open, if you observe carefully then you can figure out Sekai is vanquished by the air-stream, and her scarf is merely a piece of paper**).

Makoto can't believe what happened: "Kotonoha…why?"

Kotonoha regains control, she's shocked by what had done too: "No! Makoto-kun! Sorry! I…I don't know why I suddenly…I'm sorry!" (**Kotonoha Katsura here is slightly "out of character", because actually she will never ever hurt her love, namely Makoto Ito, no matter how many times he betrays her and disappoints her**)

Makoto backs up with terror: "Don't come closer! Sekai! Stop Kotonoha!" He turns around and finds Sekai is crying, and is holding a knife.

Makoto is even shocked and confused: "Why Sekai is…I really love both of you…why you're like this? Did I do something wrong?" He backed to the edge of overbridge: "No! This isn't the end! I won't go down here!" He jumps from the edge, but obviously he forgets his LZ is a freeway.

With a sharp noise of brake, Kotonoha watches her love, the boy who confessed his feeling to her, the boy who once held her tightly in arms, the boy who she decided to entrust her life to…now is lying on ground, motionless, crimson blood slowly spreads around him.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

—"H…hello…my name is Makoto Ito, a…and nice to meet you."

—"Hello, I…I'm Kotonoha Katsura, nice to meet you too."

—"Don't act that uneasy, this is not a blind date"

One year later.

Kotonoha is standing in front of Makoto's tombstone. She was charged by mayhem, but was exempted due to adolescent and mental instability when using dozuki on Makoto (**an objective truth is that law is merely a cheap tool that can be purchased by a reasonable price, even can be offered for free, so only an idiot will entrust him/her to law**).

Sekai walks up and put flowers on tombstone: "Katsura-san, long time no see." She was charged by intimidation, but was exempted due to adolescent and pregnancy, but since she's unlikely to have that kind of money to raise a child, she took a dose of artificial miscarriage or something.

Both of them stand before the tombstone without a word. Don't know how many minutes had past, Sekai asks: "Katsura-san…after so many things happed…after so many things experienced…will you still remember him? Do you still love him?"

Kotonoha: "How about Saionji-san?"

Sekai: "Katsura-san…you had learned to deflect questions. Makoto…he's a womanizer, a bastard…but I don't know why I don't hate him…maybe that's because I love him so much."

Kotonoha: "No, Saionji-san! You are not in the position to love Makoto-kun! If it was not you, Makoto-kun and my story wouldn't be like this, you destroyed everything, you changed Makoto-kun to a womanizer!"

I will never forgive you, Saionji-san…

Sekai: "Katsura-san…so you still hate me, still not get over it?" She smiles bitterly: "Makoto…all of us are that kind of stupid."

Kotonoha walks away: "I do hate you, Saionji-san. Although Makoto-kun is gone, but I'm still his only girlfriend, only I have the right to keep his love, only I can remain Makoto-kun in heart…" She looks into the azure, cloud-filled sky.

Because right here, is the story only belong to us, the story never be contaminated, the pure love story of boy and girl…right? Makoto-kun…


End file.
